Gohan, The World Savior
by Johnny Hendo
Summary: Mr. Satan didn't take credit for defeating Cell and instead praised Gohan for defeating him. The world knows what happened at the Cell Games and know that the abilities and techniques were not tricks. How will this affect the boy and his future?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The dust and debris seemed to be settling and the fighting between the two powerful warriors had stopped. Cell, the monstrous android, was still floating in the air above the golden-haired fighter who, along with many of the other mysterious fighters, had seemingly dropped out of thin air at the start of the Cell Games. The fight between Cell and the unknown fighter could hardly be kept up with let alone understood. They were flying, disappearing from sight, shooting light, and making copies of themselves. Only a handful of people around the world actually knew what was going on and some of them couldn't even see the entire fight themselves. Now, the blonde was conversing with Cell, but not much of the conversation was able to be heard from a stunned group of onlookers. They were able to catch the man saying that he forfeits and were able to hear him calling over the next fighter.

"It seems like they have called in the next fighter, but I didn't quite catch his name." The KTV reporter looked over to the cameraman to ask if he heard the name of whoever the next fighter would be.

"It didn't sound like a name. He just said 'Go on.'" The cameraman replied with a shrug, not moving his camera from the view of the arena or what was left of it at that point.

"This is a battle determining the fate of the world and all he can say is go on!" The reporter shouted angrily.

Behind the news team, Mr. Satan had heard the name loud and clear. He was still stunned from the fight they had been watching that he didn't correct them mishearing the name. _Gohan._ The man who had said the name, who the champ had also heard called Goku by Cell, had also told Cell that he was no match for him, but this new fighter could easily wipe the floor with the grasshopper. These guys were doing all sorts of crazy things that he had once thought were all tricks and light shows, but he couldn't see any kind of equipment, there couldn't be any wires considering the wide-open space they were in, and the hit he took from Cell earlier was as real as it could be. It was one of the most painful hits he had ever felt and it was simple backhanded slap, but compared to what all he just witnessed, he knew Cell was holding back against him. Being here by this fight, he knew the abilities that he had heard about and saw pictures from the twenty first, second, and third Tenkaichi Budokais were real. They weren't tricks, light shows, or smoke and mirrors. They were real. Many of the fighters who had shown up at the games had also participated in those tournaments. Krillen, Yamcha, former champ Tenshinhan, the Demon King or reported reincarnation of him, Majunior. Then there was the man named Goku who had flown up the cliffside to talk to the next fighter. There was a Goku who was the champion before Mr. Satan and supposedly defeated Piccolo Daimao years ago. This Goku was different though. His hair and eyes were different colors and his hair was completely spiked up, but considering all of the other people who were up on that cliff; that may very well be the same Goku. Mr. Satan composed himself, as they saw the next fighter, a young boy, fly down from the cliff to face Cell.

* * *

Mr. Satan was on his knees, looking up in the sky as the strange fighters, no, heroes all flew up into the sky to take their leave. His eyes were bulging and he could hardly catch his breath at everything he just saw. A lot had happened today. He was defeated like it was nothing by Cell, he could tell he was severely outclassed by every fighter that had shown up at the games, all of the abilities he thought were fake were actually real, Cell seemingly disappeared for a short while before reappearing and overpowering everyone, two of the fighters changed their hair color to the same golden color as the two who had fought Cell, and now, after a huge explosion, the group of warriors was just leaving. He wasn't entirely sure what to do or say when the reporter came up to him asking what happened. There was no doubt in his mind that everything they just witnessed was real. He knew that the first fighter was the same Son Goku from all those years ago after seeing the two fighters with the strange armor change their hair color. To some extent, he was scared. He had insulted these people here at the Cell Games and on public television over the past year since he had won the Budokai. He had belittled their abilities and said they were nothing but tricks and they were a bunch of cheaters and magicians. Oh how wrong he was. Finally, Mr. Satan stood up and faced the tattered reporter. He thought for a moment. They had just left, he could take the credit for himself, but what if they hunted him down? He couldn't fight off any of those guys if they wanted the credit.

"Umm, Mr. Satan, are you okay? You look a little shook up." The reporter had patted the panicked champ on the arm to bring his attention back into reality.

"It was the boy. Gohan was his name. He defeated Cell." Mr. Satan finally said, rather sulkily. His pride was shot. A kid, no more than ten or eleven years ago, defeated a monster who had easily beat the champ.

The reporter was surprised to hear Mr. Satan say this. 'Did that boy really defeat Cell?' He thought to himself. It just didn't seem possible. Granted, weren't all of those things they did tricks? Could this just be some kind of hoax? Collecting his thoughts, he looked back up to Mr. Satan and voiced his question, "Champ, are you serious that the boy defeated Cell? If that is true, then is it because of all of the tricks? Could this have just been staged?"

Mr. Satan seemed to contemplate this for a second, but quickly brushed it off. "There isn't any kind of equipment or wiring around here for them to fly, boy. This is just a big open area. The only thing they could hang wiring from would be the clouds above our heads." The last bit of that was said sarcastically. He was about to speak once more when the cameraman said some of the broadcasting equipment in the truck was still working.

"I would like to speak to the public to tell them what happened." Mr. Satan said to the reporter as they began walking to the truck. He just nodded. He wasn't going to refuse the champ's plea. To be honest, he couldn't believe everything he saw either, but he knew it was all real as well. The cameraman got the equipment set up after digging the truck out from underneath the rocks. He looked over to the other two men sitting in back and gave a thumbs up before counting down.

* * *

People all over the world were sitting and waiting for something to happen. Whether it be connection to be reestablished or a report to come out saying that Cell was defeated. Many were also praying that the world didn't end. One little raven haired girl was bawling in her mother's arms, fearing that her father had been killed by Cell. Her hero. This girl was the daughter of Mr. Satan, Videl. As her mother was trying to soothe her and assure her that he would be alright and that he was strong enough to take whatever was thrown at him. It was all she could do to show that she wasn't afraid herself. Then, a voice came over the TV. It screen was still just static, but it was Mr. Satan's voice. Her father's voice. The mother and daughter pulled each other into a hug with tears of happiness hearing the man finally speak. He seemed to be getting ready to do some kind of speech alongside some reporter who could also be heard.

"Citizens all across the globe. Cell has been defeated!" As Mr. Satan made that announcement, all across the planet were cheers and chants of the name "Satan" as many believed he was the one to defeat the monster. He continued by saying, "I assume that everyone is cheering, but I would like to share what happened here at the games. I would also like to take this time to apologize to the fighters from past tournaments who I have gone on record many times saying they were liars and tricksters." Many people were probably confused by these statements, including Satan's daughter who was listening intently. "Many of those fighters were here at the games as some of you may have noticed. Former champs Tenshinhan and Son Goku, Krillen, Yamcha, and even Piccolo or Majunior as he has also called himself. These fighters were all here helping defend the world today. I called the abilities that they all possessed 'tricks' and 'magic' when in reality, it was all real. Everything that you all saw today was real. The power from these people was real. So, if any of you guys are hearing this then I'm sorry for the things that I have said about you over the past year. I would also like to say thank you to these brave warriors including the ones I have never seen before. Lastly, I did not defeat Cell. The little boy, Gohan, defeated Cell."

The world went silent at this admission. If what they were hearing was true, then that meant that a child was quite possibly the strongest person on the planet. Videl was wide eyed at the thought of the blonde boy that was on the screen earlier.

"After Cell was defeated, these heroes left shortly after and we have not seen them since. They have probably left to recuperate after a fight like that. I would just like to thank all of them again. Including Gohan. You are brave and strong beyond your years. I do not know what your life has been like, but just know that we appreciate what you have done. Thank you, Gohan!"

And with Mr. Satan's appraisal, the world began cheering and chanting for Gohan, their savior.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. I hoped you enjoyed this short chapter. More to come later. I'll try to get a chapter once a week until the summer. After that, I might be able to do it a bit more frequently. I'm trying to decide whether or not the next chapter will be either the Son family dealing with their celebrity status after someone tracking down Gohan (even though his family name wasn't said, it probably wouldn't be too hard to find out). It would be somewhat of a second prologue chapter I guess. Or I might go straight to high school and have the story start there. Let me know what you all thought of this. Also, "Let's Hang Out" will probably stay as a one shot. I might rewrite/edit it during the summer at some point, but not right now.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello. I've decided to do a few chapters soon after the Cell Games before jumping towards the high school period. I think you will all enjoy this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or any of it's characters or ideas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

It had been a month since the Cell Games. The Son household was in a bit of situation for the first few days when Gohan told his mother that Goku died protecting them from Cell and asked to not be revived. To say Chi Chi was angry was a bit of an understatement. Gohan and Ox tried to calm her down although while Gohan understood why his father did not want to come back; it still hurt that he was gone for good this time. He wasn't angry like his mother was, he was just sad and grieving the loss of his father. So, between Gohan's grieving and Chi Chi's sudden flips from rage to grief, the old Ox King was left to handle the both of them. Add on the fact that the world knew Gohan killed Cell and he didn't necessarily want the notoriety meant that he was somewhat forced to stay cooped up for the time being. "Somewhat" being the operative word here considering who Gohan was. He couldn't exactly be forced to do anything at this point, but the alternatives were dealing with the new-found attention graciously or use Vegeta's methods of dealing with annoyances. The latter was not an option to the young savior and the former wasn't what he wanted to deal with so staying home with discrete trips to Capsule Corp, Kame House, and the Lookout were his only options. None of which he had been able to do as his mother wouldn't let him out her sight and who could really blame her all things considered.

After the first few days passed, Chi Chi's anger calmed down to her normal amount and she was just upset. Gohan helped his mother around the house and went back to his studies which he hoped would calm her down some. It seemed to help although he had itching feeling that something else was wrong and he couldn't tell what it might have been. After the third week, he found out.

"Gohan! Can you come to the living room for a moment?" shouted the Son matron from across the small dome shaped home.

Gohan had been in his room reading over one of his textbooks. He set the book down before heading to the door. He opened the door to his bedroom and replied, "Coming!" before heading down the hall. When he reached the living room, he found his mother sitting on the sofa and smiling down at a picture frame she had in her hands. Gohan could tell what picture it was just from looking at the frame. It was picture of Goku, Chi Chi, and Gohan when he was only a few years old. Before their whole life turned upside down. As he walked closer to his mother, she looked up and continued with her smiling before asking, "Please sit down, son."

She seemed really calm right now, but that didn't set Gohan completely at ease as he sat down beside her. His mother had frequent mood swings anyway, but this past week seemed a little crazy even for her. She would be happy, then upset, and then angry multiple times over throughout the day. Usually, she would get angry after Gohan would come to check on her while she was upset and therefore stop studying. He would apologize and begin to rush back off to do his homework when she would begin crying and apologizing for yelling at him. While he wasn't afraid of her, he just didn't want to do anything to set the woman off. He figured she must still just be grieving because of Goku.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about, mother?" Gohan asked calmly, still a little worried of upsetting her in some way.

Chi Chi sighed and grabbed her son's hand before looking up at him. Her face was a little red from crying and it looked like she was about to let more tears fall. Seeing this, Gohan went wide eyed and quickly sputtered out, "Mom. Please don't cry. Is there anything you want me to go get?"

After seeing his panic, Chi Chi let out a soft laugh that confused Gohan before pulling him into a hug. Shaking off the shock from what was going on, Gohan wrapped his arms around his mother to reciprocate the hug.

Finally, Chi Chi pulled out of her son's hug and asked that he sat back down by her. He did as he was told before looking at her expectantly. 'This must be something important', Gohan thought to himself.

Looking back at her son, she started, "I know that I have been acting a little crazy this week and I just wanted to apologize to you for that. You didn't do anything wrong, Gohan." She began wringing her hands together before continuing, "I didn't really realize it myself and I thought I was just still upset, but I realized it was something else the other day." Gohan was listening intently to his mother speak. She apologized to him and it wasn't just after she had yelled at him.

"Gohan. How would you feel if I told you that you were going to be a big brother?" She finished and smiled brightly at her son. She began laughing at his expression. It was mixture between shock, confusion, and a little bit of excitement.

"I'm going to be a big brother." Gohan mumbled to himself. It almost seemed like a question with the way it came out. He finally heard his mother laughing and looked to see her smiling before he got up and shouted, "I'm gonna be a big brother!" He went back to his mother and hugged her again, bringing her out of her laughing fit.

'I guess he's as happy as I am about this.' The pregnant mother thought sweetly to herself while ruffling her son's wild, dark hair. 'Even after everything he has been through, he still really is the same little boy.' She matched the tightness of her son's embrace. They couldn't wait to meet the newest addition to their family.

* * *

Meanwhile in a busy office building, papers were being shifted and shuffled from desk to desk. Phones seemed to continuously be ringing. Writers and reporters were walking every direction. Most news stations, whether it be television, print, or radio had been like this since the Cell Games. They were all constantly being called and asked if they could interview a 'Gohan.' It was never the real deal. It was always some kid and even occasionally, an adult. One time, a woman. They would wear a blonde wig or dye their hair. Some had the muscles, but were usually a lot larger looking. Not the toned biceps and abs that the real Gohan had. Then, there were others who were wearing an unconvincing muscle suit. These poor saps were after the notoriety and money.

No one had seen or heard from Gohan, Tenshinhan, Piccolo, Goku, or the unknown warrior with the lavender hair. Little did the general populace know, three of those fighters were practically impossible to get in touch with by 'normal' means. Tenshinhan travelled constantly and was also a recluse. Gohan was out in the mountains with his mother and didn't usually venture into populated areas.

Yamcha had went back to his baseball career and wouldn't provide any information to the reporters who asked him the whereabouts of the other fighters. He would simply wave off the questions about it and say that they didn't want to be disturbed. This didn't really ward off the questions or the continuous search.

There had been one sighting each of Krillen and the other unknown fighter. Nothing came through with the report on Krillen as he seemed to disappear by the time anyone could talk to him. The other fighter was actually spotted at a charity gala with Bulma Briefs, the heiress to Capsule Corp. One of those reporters had not came back to work since and was hospitalized with six broken ribs, one broken arm, and a punctured lung along with multiple bruises. Others who saw what happened didn't know how to explain it. They said the man seemed to be getting annoyed and before they knew it, their co-worker was screaming in pain and coughing up blood. They didn't even know what happened. He had gone from standing up and asking questions to on the floor after he shook the dark flame haired man's arms to get his attention. The intimidating man hadn't even moved. Soon after that incident, Bulma and her date had disappeared from the party as well.

These reporters and newscasters had been chasing leads all month without doing any research. Between the random phony reports and other actual current events going on in the world, actual research hadn't been able to be done all that much. Until now.

A team to deal with finding the world savior had been created and were tasked to handle this so the rest of the company could go back to other work. It had been created a few days before and were now meeting with a substantial amount of research and files. A few members were unaccounted for, but would be in soon.

"So, what all do we have to work with so far?" A long red haired woman spoke to the rest of the team. She seemed tired after having set this meeting up and assigned the work load while doing her own research on the matter.

An older bald man was the first to speak. This man had been assigned to look through the past Budokai applications for addresses and other information. "The tournament officials were able to fax me over the files, but the information on the fighters reported to be at the Cell Games isn't all that helpful." He sighed under the gaze of his current boss. "Son Goku, Majunior, and Tenshinhan did not leave addresses or phone numbers on their applications. Yamcha's address and phone number was the same as Capsule Corp and I believe he did have a relationship with Bulma Briefs back during that time so that would explain that. Lastly, Krillen's address was just a series of numbers. I handed that off to someone who told me it was a set of coordinates. I handed those over to you, Ashley. What were you able to find?" The man and their boss looked over to Ashley.

Ashley looked up at the others before looking through her own files and found the one that had the coordinates. Ashley was the organizer of their little group. She frowned as she saw the file from yesterday. "Those coordinates seemed to point to somewhere in the middle of the ocean. Can you hand me that application, George?" She said as she reached to grab the application from George's extended arm. Ashley looked over the application and the report of her own before looking back at the team. "I was just making sure that they match up. I wonder if there is a small island out there."

"I haven't called the phone number yet, but it seems like a long shot at this point, Mary." The older man said to their boss.

Mary groaned in annoyance. This assignment wasn't going that well. It was as if these people dropped off the face of the Earth. At that moment, another man burst through the door. Mary popped her head back up off the table and the others turned to see him. This was the main assigned to find in miscellaneous information about these people. He was panting and sweating like he had run a marathon. In his hand were a few sheets of paper and a newspaper. He walked over and laid them out on the meeting table.

"I found Gohan." The main said after he inhaled.

"WHAT?!" The other three yelled in unison. The new man jumped before chuckling.

He picked up the newspaper and held it in front of them. "See this? 'Love and Fighting'." He read the title of the headline. It was a picture of Goku and a woman wearing a blue training outfit and had long black hair. "At the twenty third Tenkaichi Budokai, Goku got engaged to Chi Chi, the daughter of the Ox King, after their match. After Goku won the tournament, they got married. George, you told me that Goku didn't have an address, right?" George nodded. "Well, I did some digging and found their marriage license. It lists them living 439 Mountain Area by Mt. Paozu." The man handed Mary the marriage certificate.

The others were stunned. Mary looked it over and found everything he was saying was correct. She then looked at the other sheet and asked, "Mike, what is that?" The others also looked back over at the man as well.

He smiled as the picked up the sheet of paper. "This is the birth certificate of the son of Son Goku and Chi Chi. His name is Son Gohan and he was born about a year after they got married which would make about nine years old now. Lastly, from what I could find, their address is still the same." Mike finished before handing the certificate over to his boss.

The team erupted in cheers that they were sure the other employees could hear, but they just didn't care. The elusive savior has been found.

* * *

 **I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter. Now, it probably won't be until Friday or Saturday for the next chapter so I hoped you enjoyed this one. Also, let me know what you think of the dialogue. I feel I'm a bit weak in that area and any help would be great. Next chapter will probably be Gohan getting questioned and interviewed at his home. It will also feature the appearance of a certain raven haired girl.**


End file.
